NGANTUK!
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: apa jadinya kalau Naruto, Uke terpopuler di Konoha High School mengantuk di tengah pelajaran fisika yang diajarkan oleh guru terkiller di sana. Hukum newton ke III adalah ..." Kakashi cengo ditempat, apa yang terjadi?


Hanya sebuah cerita khayalan author geblek, yang lagi pusing dengan tugas yang ada di sekolah. Jadi maafin Ryu kalau fictnya aneh dan gaje abis.. apalagi kalau pendek, jangan salahkan Ryu... because this fict just one shoot,... lanjutannya mungkin akan Ryu jadiin one shoot juga.. soalnya ide Ryu ini sangat jarang bangun, jadi harus nunggu bangun dulu *R ; ngomong apaan sih loe*

Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Humor and Friendship

Summary : apa jadinya kalau Naruto, Uke terpopuler di Konoha High School mengantuk di tengah pelajaran fisika yang diajarkan oleh guru terkiller di sana. Hukum newton ke III adalah ..." Kakashi cengo ditempat, apa yang terjadi?

Enjoy it minna

Kelas X RSBI 1

Naruto P.O.V

Memprihatinkan

Itulah yang akan dikatakan semua orang *yang bilang tidak berarti bukan orang* ketika melihat seorang murid teladan sedang duduk dengan manisnya sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja (baca:tidur). wajah manis dengan 3 guratan di kedua belah pipinya kini nampak pucat dan lesu menandakan bahwa ia sedang kelelahan, mata safirnya yang sekarang sedikit merah dan sayu, serta bibir merah cerrynya yang sedari tadi terbuka lebar seperti mulut Kudanil. *di rasengan Naruto*

"Menyebalkan"rutuknya kesal. Menatap kesal kearah buku yang sedari tadi tidak ia perhatikan apalagi disentuh. Sungguh anak teladan. *sifat Ryu*

"Apa ini, pelajaran Fisika pada akhir pelajaran, Perfect. Apa mereka tidak tau kalau pelajaran menghitung sangat tidak elit berpasangan dengan jam terakhir. Membuat orang mengantuk tau" gerutu Naruto terus menerus sampai sebuah penghapus melayang ke arahnya.

End Naruto P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

"Sebagaimana penjelasan bapak tadi, F = m . a adalah rumus hukum.." ia menghentikan penjelasannya ketika tidak sengaja melihat seorang murid yang sedari tadi menguap lebar di barisan paling belakang, tampak tidak terlalu mempedulikan penjelasannya. Padahal sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kalau di sekolah ini ia sangat dikenal akan kesadisannya dalam memberi hukuman kalau ada seorang murid tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya di kelas. Sang sensei yang bernama Hatake Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya. Merasa senang bisa memberikan contoh hukuman bagi siswa lain, yang memang akhir-akhir ini _sedikit _melanggar. *dalam artian dia sendiri*

BLETAK

GUBRAK

"Aduh, siapa yang berani melemparku dengan penghapus sih" geram Naruto, menatap wajah teman-temannya yang langsung menjadi pucat pasi, bahkan mampu menyaingi warna kulit Sai.

"Aku, ada masalah untukmu Uzumaki-san" Naruto mematung ditempat ketika melihat wajah garang sang sensei yang sudah siap memakannya kapan saja. "Sial" innernya.

"Uzumaki-san, bisakah anda menjelaskan kepada teman-temanmu seperti apa contoh dari hukum Newton ke III" tanya Kakashi masih mempertahankan wajah garangnya, membuat bulu kuduk siapapun akan meremang seketika. "Sial, teorinya saja aku tidak tau, apalagi contohnya"batin Naruto kesal. Oke, salahkan saja kakaknya Kyuubi, yang seenak jidat memintanya (baca:menyuruh) ia begadang hanya untuk menemaninya menonton pertandingan sepak bola dengan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Oke lupakan dulu masalah Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Ano..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali sambil tertawa renyah untuk menutupi kegugupannya *di cincang Naruto*. Membuat seringai milik sang sensei semakin lebar ketika melihat Naruto tidak berkutik didepannya. "Siapa suruh tidur dipelajaranku" batin Kakashi.

Namun, tidak sampai disitu acara mengerjai Kakashi berhenti. Karna sebuah ide yang super duper gila datang tanpa permisi di otaknya. "Akan kubuat kau semakin malu Uzumaki-san" pikir Kakashi. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru kelas, mencari 'alat' untuk mengerjai sang murid a.k.a Naruto. *poor Naruto*

GOTCHA

Ia menemukannya. Tampak di pojok kelas tepatnya 2 kolom di samping bangku Naruto, di samping jendela ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang asik-asiknya menulis, tidak memperhatikan pandangan Kakashi yang tertuju padanya.

"Ahhh... kalau tidak salah Naruto dan Sasuke adalah rival. Pasti akan seru kalau Sasuke mampu menjawabnya" batin Kakashi edan. Tersenyum misterius di balik maskernya.

"Uchiha-san, coba kau jelaskan contoh hukum Newton ketiga kepada Naruto" titah Kakashi sensei. Mendengar nama naruto disebut-sebut, membuat Sasuke menghentikan acara menulisnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kakashi kemudian ke Naruto yang sekarang tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Ngambek mode : On.

"Manis" batin Sasuke OOC. Yang kemudian menampilkan seringai mesumnya ketika ia juga mendapatkan ide yang lebih super duper gila.

"Hn" balasnya singkat yang hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kata. Kalau gabungan 'h' dan 'n' bisa dimasukkan dalam kata sih.

1

2

3

"Woy, niat jawab gak" protes Naruto.

"Hn" *sweet drop*

"contohnya... SEME bertindak UKE mendesah"

"..."

"..."

Cengo

Hening

"Coba ulangi lagi Uchiha-san, sepertinya tadi ada yang salah" tanya Kakashi yang sudah sembuh dari penyakit cengo' nya.

"Aku tidak salah bicara sensei" urat kekesalan menghiasi wajah rupawan Sasuke ketika melihat semua temannya termasuk Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan _apa-gue-gak-salah-dengar._

"Ada yang salah ya?" pikir Sasuke bingung yang kemudian kembali menyeringai mesum, ingin sedikit memberi penjelasan atas jawabannya itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto yang masih belum sembuh dari pose menganga + mematung. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang Uke, memiringkan kepanya kesamping dan segera melumat penuh nafsu bibir ranum Naruto yang sedari tadi seakan berteriak "cium aku!".

"Engh" desah Naruto semakin keras, tidak tahan dengan rasa geli ketika lidah Sasuke mengabsen ke 32 bibir putihnya, menggelitiki bagian atas mulutnya sesekali menghisap bibirnya dengan ganas. Sukses membuat Naruto terbuai akan permainan sang rival –calon mantan rival- nya itu.

5 menit telah berlalu. Diakibatkan akan kebutuhan yang sangat akan pasokan oksigen, Sasuke akhirnya menjauhkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai licik kearah sang sensei yang sekarang sukses menganga tidak percaya dengan tidak elitnya.

10 %

50 %

70 %

100 %

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

"YAOI"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Naru-chan, aku rela menjadi yang kedua" teriak salah satu dari murid yang langsung mendapat deathglare nomor wahid dari Sasuke. Merasa risih diperhatikan, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sang Uke yang sekarang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Perlahan ia menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah diambil keperjakaannya oleh Sasuke.

"Lembut" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Kakashi dan seringai yang semakin lebar yang terkesan mesum dari Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke, KELUAR" terdengar teriakan Kakashi menggelegar diseluruh sekolah, saking kerasnya, teriakan itu mampu terdengar dalam jarak radius 1 kilometer. *geleng-geleng kepala*

"Hn, ayo Dobe kita lanjutkan di luar" ajak Sasuke dengan senyum manis yang terkesan mesum *menurut Ryu*, keren *menurut fansnya* dan bahaya *menurut Naruto*.

"Apa, aku tidak mau Teme" elak Naruto sambil menyiapkan ngibrit no jutsu, tetapi mampu di patahkan oleh Sasuke yang lebih dulu memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto dan menyeretnya pergi ke luar kelas.

"Kyaaa"

"I love you, SasuNaru"

"Keren"

"Aku doakan langgeng"

"Semoga cepat hamil Naru-chan"

Sekali lagi, teriakan yang berasal dari X RSBI 1 kembali terdengar. Hanya saja, lebih tinggi dan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Ya, bisa dipastikan kalau besok paginya akan terbentuk fans club SasuNaru dan surat pengunduran diri dari Kakashi sensei, penyebabnya? Pikirkan saja sendiri

Owari

Jelekkah? Jangan salahkan Ryu, salahkan para chara di fict Ryu ini yang tidak becus main film.. udah lelah-lelah Ryu bikin naskah, malah bicaranya lain.. ya beginilah kalau meminjam chara punya Masashi sensei.. yang satu imut nya tidak ketolongan *Ryu nosebleed* yang satunya mesum banget.. *Ryu merinding disco*

Teme : yo, disini Sasuke yang super tampan (?) kembali

Ryu : sudah kemana, bicara loe ngawur

Teme : habis main sama naru-koi *senyum aneh mirip orang gila*

Dobe : Teme brengsek! *teriak pake toa masjid samping rumah Ryu*

Ryu : apaan sih loe, berisik *tutup kuping*

Dobe : dia sudah rape saya, hueewwwww,,, author gila, Teme brengsek, Anikiiiii !

Kyuubi mode siluman ekor sembilan datang!

Author keburu kabur, takut mati muda

Teme : woy author tidak bertanggung jawab, kesini loe brengsek.. tanggung jawab loe

Ryu : gue gak pernah ngapain loe kok, ngapain juga harus tanggung jawab, bye *run no jutsu*

Review yeah

Gak review juga gak apa-apa... Ryu sabar kok -_-

See you next time


End file.
